Paustin
by IDDI101
Summary: The cast of IDDI are on a hiatus . That week everyone from the cast and some others hang out at the Norths . Fun & calm . Right? Well kinda.Piper already knows she has a crush on Austin but when there is some people teasing her it gets kind of complicated to keep hiding it. She doesn't know how Austin feels about her so she doesn't want him to know. One question is Does he like her
1. Chapter 1

Pipers Pov

So today is Sunday and I have no plans . What a bummer right? Hopefully one of my friends will call me so that way I can do something with them .

In a few minutes Riley walked into the room

"Hey Piper" Riley said as she walked in the room

"Hey Riley Whats up" I said and turned to her

" You got any plans for today " she asked me

" Riley you already know I have no plans " I said to her as I got up to grab my soda on the dresser

" Well good cause Lauren wants you to go over and she inviting a few others too " she said and I turned around to her

" Uh... Sure I'll go " I said as I was walking back to my bed

" Ooo you sound a little nervous &amp; I know why it because you have a crush in Austin " she said as she covered herself with a blanket

" Shutup! Not everyone in the world need to know . And yeah ok I like him but I know he doesn't like me in that way ok . So just don't talk about it with me alright . If I can't be is girlfriend then being his friend will be good enough to fill the space" I said to my sister

"Ok I get it Piper. Sorry if I got you a little mad but you've never been this way with a guy" she said looking at me

" Well yeah I know but for some reason it's different with Austin and I don't know why"

I said to her and I was telling the truth it was kinda different with him and to be saying the truth again I don't know why exactly.

" Oh well ok then . Well you better start getting dressed your still siting in bed with PJs on." she said to

And with that I got out of bed and started getting ready

Once I finished getting ready I set a little bit of food and drove over to the Norths

When I got there I knocked on door and Karen opened

"Hey Karen" I said to her

"Hey Piper" she said with a smile and gave me a hug " Well come inside" she added

As I walked in I saw I saw my IDDI cast mates and some others

"Hey Piper" Austin said waving me over to sit in the open space next to him

"Hey" I said as I sat down next to him on the couch

"So what are we going to do " Colt asked looking at Lauren

" Watch a tv show " she said looking around

" Ok but what show " Sarah asked her

"How about I didn't do it ?" Lauren said looking at everyone

"Sure" we all said in unison

"Wait but what episode" Austin asked

"Lindy Nose best" Olivia said

"Sounds like a plan . I love that episode because Jogan and Paustin is acting out Jogan" Lauren said and I glared at her

The reason I glared at her was because she almost always teases me and Austin . I have a feeling she knows I like him. Cause she pretty good at finding stuff out and getting stuff out of people. Its just like the fans I love them to death but they always saying stuff about Paustin. Trust me I know I see the tweets one day for like an hour they were talking about Paustin this Paustin that like a bunch of pics and tweets.

"ShutUp Lauren! Me and Austin said in unison and I slightly blushed but not enough for anyone to see.

Everyone laughed and then Jake turned on the tv and Peyton out on the episode.

So as it started I knew it was going to be along week with these people and I'm going to need all the luck I can get.


	2. Chapter 2

Pipers Pov

After Lindy Nose Best we watched the whole first season and we watch a bunch of others episodes of different shows the at like 9 we went to bed.

The next day

When I woke up the next day everyone was already in the living room drinking milk orange juice or coffee whatever. So I walked pasted them and got milk and sat down next to Sabrina.

"Morning Sab" I said looking at her

"Morining Pipes" she said to me giving me a side hug

"So what we doing to day?" Carrie asked and we all looked at her

"I have no idea" Lauren stated

"Well you started this whole thing figure something out"Jake said

"Why don't we go to the park and have a picnic?" I said while looking at Lauren

"That's a great idea" Sarah C and Sarah shouted

"Ok so park it is" Peyton &amp; Olivia shouted

"Let's get ready" Luke said

"Yeah" we all yelled and then ran all around and got dressed

Right after we all go ready we all packed into 2 different cars and we drove the nearest park.

Once we got there we got all set up and then we all say in a circle on the humongous picnic blanket.

"Wait so what are going to do now" asked Leo looking around

"Let's play football ... I mean you guys did grab it . Right?" Lauren said looking at the boys

" Yeah we got it " Colt as he turned around grabbed it and threw it to Lauren

"Well them let's play " Austin said standing up then we all stood up

We played for like 30 minutes then we decided to eat.

And I had packed the food and stuff

I made sandwiches I packed grapes pickles some salad some juice and a little bit of soda.

"Wow" Austin said " Who packed all this"

" I did " I said as I was raising my hand

" Well geez you know us very well " Olivia said

" Oh and everyone's sandwiches are in bags cause I made them all in the way you guys liked them. So your welcome "

" Thanks" everyone said as they grabbed there food

Once we finished eating we rested and chatted for a bit then out of no where Lauren said

" You day dreaming about Austin?"

which lead me to throw my shoes at her

"Ow!"

"Haha"

I looked around people were looking at me I got nervous and I got red so I got up and walked to the car

" I got to get something "

Austin's Pov

That was weird well let me go check up on Piper

I stood up and walked to the car

I got in and sat next her

"You alright" I asked her in a low voice

"Yeah I'm fine it's just your sister can be so annoying" she told me

"Yeah I know" I said to her

I didn't want her to be upset I hated seeing Piper that was one of the things I hated most .

" Hey you have your I Pad right let's watch something maybe that can cheer you up a bit. You know I can't stand seeing you mad or upset you know I'll try anything to make you happy." I said and I was telling the full truth

Pipers Pov

When Austin finished that sentence I couldn't help but blush a lot . And I guessed her noticed and chuckled and he grabbed my iPad . Ugh I got to stop falling more for this guy.

"What do you want to watch?" Austin asked looking at me

" You can pick I don't care what we watch " I told him as I put my head on his shoulder then. I'm like 10 seconds he out his arm around me and the butterflies in my stomach went bananas .

"Ok" he replied and he pressed How I met your mother on Netflix

"You know me so well Aus"

"Yep! I mean who wouldn't know you love this show Pipes."

We both laughed and started watching.


	3. Chapter 3

Pipers Pov

Later after 25 minutes everyone got to the car and we head home and they asked us what we did and I said watching HIMYM and they knew it was true so they left it at that

The next day ... Tuesday

"Morning" said Kelli "Hey " I said giving her a hug " When did you get here "

"Yesterday the reason I wasn't here was cause I was sleeping over my aunts house " shesaid as we both sat on the couch "Well I'm glad your here ... So is Billy &amp; Spencer coming any time soon ""Um yeah they are coming on like Thursday " she said grabbing a blanket "Yay cool !" I said as I grabbed the remote to turn on the tv

About hour later everyone cane down and ate breakfast and we all chatted

"So what's todays plans " Sarah C asked " Wow we have no plans today " Olivia stated" Well that's every unusual for us " Luke said looking at Liv

"True" Colt and Peyton said"Why don't we just stay here and listen to music and watch stuff and do some funny crazy stuff" Sabrina &amp; Kelli said looking at everyone

"Great idea!" We all yelled "Let's get a move on people " Brad Leo and Dylan yelled

They made me Austin do it while they all came up with ideas for the thin

Lauren's Pov

We made Austin &amp; Piper do it together

Why you ask... Well

We all know they like each other but they are both too shy to admit it. To be honest we all ship them together but they are kinda to blind to realize that tho. So as they were setting stuff up we created

Operation Paustin

Which is by the end of this week they will be together

How? Well this is how...

We will keep teasing them and make sure they are always close to each other and have them get into a situation were they say nice stuff about each other that slips out and they both blush but we also have a few other stuff planned but

Operation Paustin is go

Pipers Pov

Once me an Austin finished we told everyone and they came in with wow faces.

And I have to admit me and Austin did do a great job . I think me and him are a good team. But for part of it I couldn't help but stare at him... I mean come on he's hot all the fans of the show knows that and they are always heart eye over him. But I can't blame them I'm actually the same way I bet they can tell.

And I'm mad at everyone else cause they did this on purpose just to put me and Austin together . I swear I know that I won't make it there the week with going completely crazy.

"Wow it's amazing great job you guys " Lauren said looking around

"Thanks" me &amp; Austin said

"Let's get this started" Peyton said and that's exactly what we did

After an hour we all sat on the couches and the floor "This was fun" Colt said

"Yeah it was" Austin said as he grabbed his cup "Well what now" Sarah said

"Wow I don't know" Kelli said as she rested her head on Sabrina's shoulder

"Why don't we just chat ? It something that we haven't done that much" Brad stated "True " Sarah C said shaking her head " Talk about what?" I said looking around "Paustin" Peyton asked and I got red " I'll throw my shoe at you Pee-Pee!"

"Stop calling me that!" Peyton yelled "Then stop bring up Paustin!" I yelled

" Not my fault you to like each other!" He yelled back

"Sarah your going to lose a boyfriend"

I yelled as I was walking to Peyton about to kill him. But Leo Colt Luke and Dylan had hold me back which makes Peyton lucky his friends got his back. They holded me for like 5 minutes then I calmed down and then sat down on the floor.

"Dude your lucky we got your back cause you could of just gotten killed right there" Brad said looking at Peyton

"Yep your so darn lucky" I said shaking my head in agreement

"Yeah look I'm sorry but I can't help but speak the truth "

I rolled my eyes

But ok yeah he was part true I did like Austin but Austin doesn't like me tho that's the thing. And yeah he can't help but speak the truth but right now it's not necessary! If Austin finds out I like him it can ruin our friend ship and I don't need that to happen. No way

"Can we change the topic?!" Austin shouted

"Aww trying to help your future girlfriend" Brad said

"I will hurt you dude"Austin said

"You wouldn't ! And besides you guys got to stop hiding the fact you like each other" Lauren stated

"That's the thing if we liked each and we knew we liked each other ... We'd be together" Me and Austin said and I got really red and so did he

Did he like me?

Everyone just looked at us and I got nervous

"Hey look at the time it's late it's time to sleep lets go to sleep you guys"

"Yeah let's go to bed" everyone said awkwardly and we all went to bed with out saying a word to each other


	4. Chapter 4

Pipers Pov

Last night was so nerve racking. I still am thinking about it but how can I not. But what I don't understand is why did Austin say that something as me. Did he like me ? Or was he just saying? I can't wrap my head around that. Ok Piper let's try to get this out your head.

I walked downstairs and everyone followed. Wow there up to... that's new &amp; weird

"So today" Carrie asked us "We got nothin don't we?" Kelli asked "Yep nothin" Dylan said shaking his head "Hey why don't you kids go to DisneyLand" Karen said coming in the room "That's a great idea!" I said basically yelling "I don't need my ear drums broke before we go you know"Brad said covering his ears a little"Whatever... Let's eat and then get ready" I said "Can I come?By the way Aus and Lauren your dad will be in Georgia for a few more days " Karen asked

"Ok mom" Lauren &amp; Austin said

"Of course you can come Karen" I said giving her a side hug

"Great now let's go eat kids" she said as we all walked to the kitchen

When we were done we all got ready and we headed to DisneyLand one of my fav places on earth!

"What ride first" Colt asked"I don't know but I think we should spilt into groups" Luke said"Yeah"Austin said " Ok I'll do the groups so you guys don't argue" Karen says "Fine" we all say sighing "Ok Piper Olivia Sarah Peyton Austin Leo then Jake Luke Brad Sabrina and Kelli then Carrie Sarah C Lauren Dylan and Colt."

"Ok" we all say getting into the groups "Now let's have fun !" I yelled a little

Then we all walked in and everything and we all headed different ways

"Were to first" I ask "Teacups" Liv shouted "Of course you always pick teacups" Leo said. "Hey it's not her fault she obsessed with it" Sarah said to Leo "True" Peyton and Austin said "Well whatever can we just get going or else I'm dropping you lameos" I said "Aww we love you too" Liv said sarcastically and playfully punched her

After a fun day together and meeting awesome fans it was now

Late at night we all met up to see the fireworks

"Wow there beautiful" Karen &amp; Lauren said "Yeah" we all said sighing

Just then Austin whispered in my ear "Beautiful just like you Pipes" and he gave me a side hug and kissed my cheek then walked to Colt

Wait what? Am I dreaming ? Someone pinch me ( not really ). But seriously did that just happen. Wait ... he likes? Is that why me and him said the sane thing yesterday ... Ugh what's going on!

After fireworks ended we headed back to Norths

"It was a great day" Carrie said

"Yeah" We all said shaking our heads in agreement

After watching a hour long movie

"Time to go to bed kids"

"Alright!" We yelled

"Hey I'll race y'all " I said

"It on" every one said as we all ran upstairs


	5. Chapter 5

Piper Pov

Today's Thursday! How have I serviced this long ?! Seriously I though I'd die or would have to leave on the first day or second. But the thing that's bugging me the most is yesterday at Disney ! Did Colt bet him to do that? Cause soon as he did that he walked to but Colt wouldn't do that no matter how much he ships me and Austin he's not that type of guy. This so darn confusing !

I might talk to Austin today but more people are coming. Well 2 people Billy and Spencer... Let's just hope they don't ship me and Austin which I hardly doubt.

I walked down stairs to see Kelli Spencer &amp; Billy

"Hey guys" I said siting next to Kelli "Hey"'they all said "When do you boys get here?" "Few minutes ago" Spencer said pointing the clock "Yep" Billy said

"Let's watch tv" Kelli said grabbing the remotes.

After an hour everyone can down and they greeted Billy and Spencer

Then we talked

"What we doing today" Sabrina asked "We don't know" said Carrie

"We've done of all we can think of" Kelli and Sarah C said "No we haven't... We can go yo that trampoline place forgot what it was called" I said "Great Idea" everyone shouted "Well let's eat and relax then get ready and go" Sarah Peyton Brad Leo and Luke said "Yeah" we all said

After we eat and relaxed we all got dressed and headed to the trampoline place

When we got inside we all went I different places... well the boys all went to the basketball ( of course ) .

Us girl just did random stuff then just watched the boys play till they noticed us and sat dims and they all said...

"Why don't you girls play and we watch?"

"I'm in" I said standing up

"Me too " all the girls said

We got into terms and me and Carrie were captains and my team won! Woo hoo!

"Haha we won! Sorry for y'all losing tho . Oh well " I said sitting down

"Y'all cheated" Carrie said "Since when is being good cheating" I said

Sarah playfully punched " That was hurtful child" she said holding her heart pretend hurt.

"What now?"Jake &amp; Brad asked

" How about- " Dylan started

"Food!" I yelled

"Then food it is!" Lauren shouted

"But what?" Olivia asked

"Pizza?" Peyton asked

"Heck yeah lets go " Spencer said

"Come on people!" Billy said

We all went to our Favorite pizza place and when we were done and we were walking out I pulled Austin to the side

" What was that about"

"What?"

"Disneyland. You said beautiful just like you then you gave me a side hug and kissed my cheek"

"..."

"Austin ! Piper!" Peyton Yelled

" Wr better go we will talk tomorrow . Ok Pipes ... I'll tell you everything" Austin said then gave me a kiss on the cheek then he walked to the gang and I followed shortly after.

That night we all on our electronics and everyone in a while someone would say something funny and we all laughed. But each time we didn't know when it would happen it was fun. It was great


End file.
